Geth Rocket Trooper
Mass Effect The Geth Rocket Trooper carries a pulse rifle which differs from the standard version in that it can also shoot various rockets. They have two levels of shielding, and are more resilient than standard geth grunts. This class of geth is specialized to incorporate heavy firepower against groups of enemies. They are usually dispatched alongside Geth Troopers and Geth Shock Troopers. Rocket Troopers are instantly noticeable as they sport dark red armour rather than the standard dark blue and black of a Geth Trooper. There is an even more deadly variant of the Geth Rocket Trooper, the Geth Juggernaut. Tactics *Rocket Troopers only use their rockets for long and mid-range combat, switching to their standard pulse rifle mode if you reach close-quarters on foot. It only takes one rocket to kill or seriously injure infantry, however, so avoid charging until they've switched modes. *They use two different rocket types when at range. At < 100m they resort to the Distortion Rocket that does heavy splash damage. However at longer range, 100-400m, they use Scram Rockets which do less splash damage but move very fast. Their rockets can quickly whittle down the Mako's shields, but as these rockets have no homing capability, they are fairly easy to evade in a vehicle or on foot. *Running down a Rocket Trooper at full speed with the Mako will kill it instantly on Normal difficulty. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Geth Rocket Troopers are armed with the ML-77 Missile Launcher. Capabilities Offensive In combat, Rocket Troopers tend to stay back and fire a barrage of rockets. Defensive They possess light shielding at higher difficulty settings. Tactics *Stay in cover and wait until a rocket passes then pop out and fire until they return fire with another rocket then duck back into cover. If timed correctly you can duck and pop up and quickly return fire as though the rocket didn't exist. *When they use balconies, which is quite often, use Pull or Throw to launch them off. *If you have Kasumi Goto in your party, a fully upgraded Rapid Shadow Strike will instantly kill the Rocket Troopers on any difficulty below Insanity. *If possible, try to not back yourself into a corner, as being trapped with no cover can be fatal. Mass Effect 3 Geth Rocket Troopers return as enemies in Mass Effect 3. Capabilities Offensive Rocket Troopers are armed with a ML-77 Missile Launcher. Unlike in Mass Effect 2, these rockets will home in on targets but they can still be avoided by a combat roll if you are caught in the open. Additionally, Rocket Troopers seem to boast a slightly higher refire rate on their ML-77. Presumably this is tied to their numerous enhancements from the Reapers. Defensive Rocket Troopers have a layer of shielding on all difficulties. Their base health is moderate, equivalent to a Geth Trooper or Assault Trooper. Tactics *Rocket Troopers tend to use their rocket launchers from cover, but they will occasionally use them outside of it too. *Rockets fired from their launchers can easily evaded by doing a combat roll, by taking cover when they fire, or while they are in transit. *Tempting as it may be, it is recommended to avoid getting close to Rocket Troopers, as they can still melee you at close range. That can lead to you being highly vulnerable as one melee can remove your shields entirely, while a subsequent rocket can incapacitate you or deplete all your health. *Overload is very effective against Rocket Troopers. Being synthetic, their shielding and health can both be damaged in one go and can, with the right upgrades, kill them with just one Overload. *Like all synthetics, using Disruptor Ammo against Rocket Troopers is highly damaging to both their shields and heath, allowing you to quickly dispatch them. *They are generally flanked by a few normal Geth Troopers, much like Reaper Marauders are flanked by Cannibals. As such, the tactics should be similar; dispose of the Rocket Trooper firstly as it has the potential to do the most damage. See Also *Geth *Geth Armature *Geth Colossus *Geth Destroyer *Geth Hopper *Geth Hunter *Geth Juggernaut *Geth Prime *Geth Recon Drone *Geth Shock Trooper *Geth Trooper References Category:Adversaries Category:Mass Effect Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3) Category:Mass Effect 3